This invention relates generally to the field of manuscript publishing, and more particularly to a process for computer implemented manuscript review.
The traditional paper based manuscript review process has been around for over a hundred years. The primary goal of the process is to determine if a manuscript is suitable for inclusion in a journal.
The basic steps of the traditional process include the delivery of the paper manuscript to one or more people for review, and the subsequent delivery of their review (decision) back to the author and the journal. Since the traditional process includes several steps, each of which requires manual effort (preparing the paper documents, logging when each steps starts and completes, etc.), and the delivery of documents between parties, it is relatively slow and antiquated.